


i dont need science to prove you wrong (but im gonna use it anyways)

by rossettes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Shakespeare Quotations, im sorry, there is al ot of mentions of science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world with two homozygous parents; one with all recessive genes and the other dominant, all off-springs in the F1 generation would receive both genes.   </p><p>Around 3/4's of the off-springs in the F2 generation show the dominant trait of their parents. The other 1/4 would show the recessive trait. </p><p>Yuuya is that 1/4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dont need science to prove you wrong (but im gonna use it anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is a lot of silly dialogue and some action but other than that, its just a lot of dialogue 
> 
> this whole fic is a joke and i wrote this in one sitting w no proofreading

“Yuuuuuto…”

 

A grunt.

 

“Yuuuuto… please?”

 

With a glare, the other put down his book. “Yuuya, I swear to god, if you ask me about-- Shun put down my goddamn fucking croissants!” Yuuto smacked his roommate’s hand away from his plate. “Serena got these for me. You got your own stuff to eat.”

 

“I wasn’t going for your croissants! My papers are right next to them!” Shun grabbed a pile of notes next to the plate, retreating back to his bed.

 

“Yeah right…” Yuuto muttered. “Anyway, no. You are _not_ dressing up as me and I am _not_ going to be dressing up as you. You knew what the consequences were when you agreed to minor in psychology. Plus, I don’t even know what your teacher’s name is. It’d look really suspicious if you happened to randomly forget their name in the middle of a term.”

 

Yuuya pouted. “Yeah, but we’re doing the part with all the genetic thingys and there’s this _really_ weird dude sitting behind me!”

 

Yuuto rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not joking! I think his name’s Akaba or something… and he’s _really weird_.”   

 

“Akaba Reiji is an _asshole_ ,” Shun said from his bed. “He gives off that ‘rich kid’ aura too and it makes me _mad_.”

 

Yuuya eagerly nodded his head in agreement and shifted his eyes back to his brother. Yuuto was currently ignoring them, favoring his book over their conversation. He nudged his brother, sending a pleading look with it.

 

“You don’t even have to fight him! Just… do my test for me or something.”

 

Yuuto sighed. “Is that why you wanted me to sub in for you?”

 

A nod.

 

“Well then no. Plus, do you really wanna fight with chem majors all day? They flock around like sheep and once you run into a group they will _not let you go_.”

 

“I’ll just stay in your room all day of something. Then I wouldn't even need to dress up as you.”

 

It was Shun who answered this time, “Well that wouldn't really seem fair for Yuuto, wouldn't it?”  

  

There was a shocked gasp from Yuuya as he jumped from his chair. “Et tu, Shun? How could you? I thought you were on my side! This is truly betrayal in its worst form!”

 

“Yuuya, oh my god, _stop_.”

 

“Yuuya _leave_.”

 

He left a few minutes after.

 

* * *

 

“I totally saw Yuuya leaving that _bio scum’s room_. Dennis, you seriously gotta keep track of Yuuya more often. What if he decides to minor, or _worse_ , major in biology? Yuuri won't be happy at all." 

 

Dennis shook his head in response. "Sora, I'm pretty sure Yuuya will not be taking any biology courses because, one; he is already majoring in theater. Plus he’s minoring in psychology and..."

 

"Was it creative writing? Or was it that other thing... Engineering?" Sora thought aloud.

 

Dennis nodded in agreement. "I think it was creative writing. Yuugo takes engineering. Plus he's one of the leads for our production; he won't have time to do another course."

 

"That's true."

 

They rounded the corner and were met with both Yuuri and a bored looking Serena. Yuuri, like always, was reviewing his notes before class. The only sign of acknowledgement was the brief glimpse over his book.

 

"We have five minutes till class starts. What took you so long?" Serena asked, voice monotone.

 

Before Sora could formulate a lie, Dennis spoke. "We were discussing Yuuya's future alliances. Sora said that he saw him leave Yuuto's place."

 

Yuuri closed his book before responding, “Yuuya always tries to convince Yuuto to take his psychology class so he can practice his lines. It’s normal.”

 

“Yuuto never agrees with him anyways,” Serena added.

 

The group continued to class.

 

* * *

 

Yuzu glared at her snapped string before putting her violin down. She reached for her case and grabbed another set of strings, muttering something along the lines of ‘ _Damn E string always snapping..._ ’ while shuffling around for her strings.

 

“Yo Yuzu! You okay there? You look like you’re about to punch something. Need some help?” Dennis asked her from his position on the floor.

 

She shook her head in response. “No I’m fine. One of my strings snapped.”

 

“You wanna borrow one of mines?” Masumi asked from next to her. “I got a bunch of them from my mom before I left home.”

 

“No, it’s okay! I just keep snapping them and it's kindda annoying.”

 

Masumi nodded, “I can understand that. I snapped my G string not that long ago. I didn’t have any G spares so I ended up having to go downtown to get another set. It was so annoying.”

 

“Jeez, your G string? How’d that happen?” Yuzu inserted her new string into the peg.

 

The other shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. It was fine the day before, but I suddenly couldn’t tune it. Turns out it already snapped.”

 

Before Yuzu could respond, the door was thrown open. Yuuya came dashing in, dirt marring his face and his hair disheveled.

 

“Ooh my god am I late? I’m so sorry I had psychology and I ran here-- and I think I tripped-- and I had no idea what time it was cause I forgot my watch at home and ohh my god…” Yuuya fumbled around with his bag before finally calming down.

 

“Why didn’t you just check your phone?” Dennis asked.

 

Yuuya paused, then groaned aloud. “Oh my god I can’t believe _I didn't do that_.”   

 

The group laughed before Dennis spoke again, “Well, Shingo still isn’t here. At least you know you aren’t that late.”

 

“Shingo’s _always_ late. That’s not a fair comparison.”

 

There was a cough before another voice spoke. “Correction! I’m always _fashionably_ late!”

 

“Oh my god he’s already here.”

 

“Correction again my dear Yuuya! I have just gotten here! No need to worry.”

 

“Jesus _fucking Christ…_ ”

 

* * *

 

_To: big bro ute_

_From: yuuGO_

_um hey bro can u look after my motorcycle when i go to class. i had to rush to class today thank u_

 

* * *

 

_To: yuugo_

_From: yuuto_

_hell no. i hate ur motorcycle. keep that thing away from me_

 

* * *

 

“I might major in biology next year,” revealed Serena. “It looks cool from what I’ve seen from Shun and Yuuto.”

 

Sora spit out his water, snapping his head towards Serena’s direction.

 

“Whoa, hold on a second,” Sora adjusted his glasses.  “Okay are you fucking serious because the Serena I know would never say that.”   

 

The other shrugged. “Yeah I’m serious. Yuuri said he’d allow it too. Something about being a spy--”

 

Sora released a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god I thought you actually wanted to learn biology. Good to know that you were just gonna--”

 

“But I honestly think biology is interesting. I don’t know if I should drop chem or just take both.”

 

Sora tripped on his own foot.

 

* * *

 

_To: big bro ute_

_From: yuuGO_

_tht was 1 time!! i didnt know ur lizard was there i swear. i didnt mean to run it over;;_

 

* * *

 

_To: yuugo_

_From: yuuto_

_u fuc king ran over my lizard. i cant believe u._

 

* * *

 

 

“Sakaki Yuuya.”

 

Oh god it was _him_.

 

“In case you did not know, I sit behind you in psychology.”

 

Yuuya nodded awkwardly. “Uh yeah… nice to finally meet you?”

 

“Yes, and the same to you. I was wondering how your production was going? You are playing Puck correct?”

 

How did he _know_? That was kindda creepy.

 

Yuuya nodded. “Uh yeah, I’m Puck. That production is moving in a steady pace. We should be ready on time. I guess you’ll be coming to see it?”

 

Akaba smiled (or what Yuuya thought was a smile). “Yes, I will be seeing it. I’ve seen many of your plays beforehand.”

 

Okay this was getting weird.

 

“Well, uh, please continue to support us! It was a pleasure speaking to you.”  

 

Akaba was still smiling. “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

* * *

 

_To: big bro ute_

_From: yuuGO_

 

_i said i was sorry!!! and even offered to get u another one but u said u didnt want one_

 

* * *

 

_To: yuugo_

_From: yuuto_

_How would u like it is a truck ran over ur motorcycle? I bet you wouldnt want another one, because it was ur special something. no i am not gonna look after ur motorcylce. ask yuuri or smthing_

 

* * *

 

“Hello welcome to Denny’s. May I take your order?” Dennis said impassively. The student read him their ordered and he quickly scribbled it down. “Okay that’ll be out in a second.”

 

Dennis made his way back to the kitchen and gave Shingo the order. “One _All-American Slam_ , ‘kay?”

 

“That’s the fifth one this morning. Aren’t people tired of eating that stuff??” Shingo asked, spatula still in hand.

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask them yourself?”

 

“Ha, ha. Very funny.”

 

“Just finish the plate. Our shift will be over after this.”  

 

Another five minutes passed until the plate was done. Dennis placed it on his tray and brought it out for the customer who was now on their phone.

 

“Yuuya did you even know you forgot your script at Michie’s dorm? Honestly, you aren’t a true man until you can remember to bring your script on days you have practice.”

 

If the customer was talking about about the Yuuya he knew, Dennis wasn’t really surprised. He placed the customer’s order on the table as silently as he could. The customer nodded his head in thanks. Before Dennis could ask if the man wanted anything else, the door to the kitchen barged open and sure enough, Shingo emerged from behind it.

 

“Yo Dennis, you ready-- Oh hey Gongenza!”  

 

The man-- Gongenza if Shingo was correct-- looked up quickly from his plate. He smiled and waved. “Yo Shingo! Didn’t know you worked at Denny’s! I figured you’d work at Starbucks with Yuuya or something.”

 

Shingo strolled over to the Gongenza’s table and made himself comfortable across from the him. “What? Really? Bro I room with you! You should at least know I worked here! I know you work at that dojo thing.”

 

“Sorry, it never really crossed my mind,” said Gongenza as he went back to eating.  

 

Shingo muttered something under his breathe and Dennis took that as a sign to leave the two alone.

 

* * *

 

“Why couldn’t I have inherited one of the science genes. This is soooo unfair,” Yuuya complained from the couch. “I mean, Yuuri does chem and Yuuto does bio! Hell, Yuugo majors in physics! Why’d I have to be the only one with theater genes?”

 

“Actually, what your intelligence is not entirely based on genes. How quickly you learn--”

 

“Shut the hell up Yuuto. No one wants to hear your nerd-talk.”

 

His brother scoffed. “And here you are, complaining about not having an affinity with science.”

 

“Have you had practice ‘till ten before? Just repeating the same line for hours? Going back and forth and having to stand there and watch other people say the same damn thing? I don’t think so.”

 

“You have to memorize the whole periodic table and equations in chemistry,” Yuuri said from his desk.

 

“Have you seen my physics equations? Pure bullshit,” Yuugo snapped from below him. “Einstein can go screw himself.”

 

Yuuya huffed and glared at his brothers. “Have you tried memorizing the first three acts of _Romeo and Juliet_? I dont think so.” Using his leg, Yuuya knocked some of his textbooks off of the couch, successfully making them land on Yuugo’s back.

 

Yuugo released a angry yelp. “Yuuya what the hell! That fucking hurt!”

 

“Act two. Scene five. Line fifty-three. ‘ _My back o’ t’ other side! Ah, my back, my back!_ ’”

 

The other two brothers groaned.

 

_“Oh my (fucking) god.”_

 

* * *

 

_To: banana bro (yuugo)_

_From: actual puck (yuuya)_

_yuuto told me about your motorcycle. no im not looking after your it! o(-`д´- ｡)_

 

* * *

_To: Younger Brother Yuugo_

_From: Eldest Brother Yuuri_

_No I will not be looking after your motorcycle. I do not think anyone else will either._

 

* * *

 

_To: lil bro yuuya, big bro joeri_

_From: yuuGO_

_ur not even the oldest yuuri, get ur shit together and stfu_

_cooommmee onnnnn yuuuyyaaa pls???????_

 

* * *

 

_To: banana bro (yuugo)_

_From: actual puck_

_lmao no ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»_

 

* * *

 

_“And, as I am an honest Puck,_

_If we have unearned luck_

_Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,_

_We will make amends ere long;_

_Else the Puck a liar call;_

_So, good night unto you all._

_Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

_And Robin shall restore amends.”_

With a swift and elegant bow, Yuuya ended his lines. The crowd erupted into a loud applause as the curtains fell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yea i felt bad for not publishing anything so this came to li fe
> 
> yuuto from the xyz dimension. x and y genes. biology. funny
> 
> u fuse chemicals??? fusion dimension. yuuri. ha 
> 
> physics and motorcycles idk
> 
> also dennis at denny's 
> 
> i do nt own arc v srry


End file.
